narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kekkei Genkai
Naruto blood prison I was wondering why the kekkei genkai of the girl ryuuzetsu from Naruto blood prison which enabled her to transfer life is not listed here whilst other movie only kekkei genkai (like steel release and dark release)-- :It's either a glitch or because of the fact that her kekkei gankai was never named so there's no article for it except Dragon Life Reincarnation.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::In that case would it be a possible solution for you to do what you did with Sakon and Ukon's unnamed kekkei genkai whereby you stated that it was unnamed then linked it to its related jutsu, in this case linking it to the Dragon Life Reincarnation.-- :::But everything that is known about the kekkei genkai is already on that jutsu page. It'd just be a one-line duplicate. Also please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I apologize if I'm too late to respond, but could I please make a suggestion? How about going to the Trivia section and adding an item saying, "Ryuuzetsu from Naruto 5:Blood Prison has a kekkei genkai, but nothing is known about it other than it allows her to perform the Dragon Life Reincarnation jutsu"? Doing that would include all known KG without the need to create a one-line duplicate article. If that's okay with everyone, then I or someone else could go ahead and do that. Raidra (talk) 22:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Under normal circumstances, that's what would be done, but this isn't a normal page. It automatically collects pieces of the articles which are tagged as kekkei genkai, so we don't have to keep writing the same thing over and over in more than one page. Omnibender - Talk - 04:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm. Well, I'll leave the decision on how to handle this to those who know what they're doing (because everyone knows how clueless I am ~winks~), but I think a solution is needed because until it's included, the article isn't complete. Is there a way to have a separate section listing KG we know almost nothing about, like how the Shuriken article has a listof shuriken launchers even though none of those has a separate article? Raidra (talk) 12:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::On second thought, may I please create an article about it? I promise to make it more than one sentence, and if you don't like it, you can make whatever changes you wish to it. Raidra (talk) 15:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) um actually why aint this listed when malices is, and it is literally a copy. it that one is listed, list this one too only fair and both have the same amount of detail.-- (talk) 00:31, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :I went ahead and made an article. Big thanks to Cerez365 for the help. I'm still a mere genin. Raidra (talk) 14:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Question Future Telling should not be quoted here? (talk) 00:03, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Dōjutsu, may not be a keeki genkai.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) categories, implantation KG inheriting and Dual KG Whit some analyse yo can divids KG in 3 categories, doujuts (eye KG), advance nature (Dual elemental) and body alteration (like Kimimaro bone manipulation KG). Also two question about inherits the KG of the father/mother: *If someone whit a implanted KG like Yamato haves a son/daugther, he/she can haves the chance of gains the KG? *And ninjas that haves two or more KG are breads of two persons whit different KG, not? --Dragonempeorslayer (talk) 21:34, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :What?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:45, September 24, 2013 (UTC)